Are You Making a Baby?
by Manderlin
Summary: Regina and Emma's young Granddaughter catches them in a awkward situation, and makes matters worse as the day goes on. SwanQueen Week Day One. Companion piece to Wait, What? Don't need to read the other story to understand this one. Swan Queen


A/N: Hi! This is a companion piece to Wait, What? as well as my first foray into SwanQueen Week. I hope you all like it. I am currently working on the next chapter of Wait, What? as well and hopefully it will be done sometime this week. As always thank you everyone who is taking the time to read this and I'm sorry for any mistakes you may see.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own them.

SwanQueen Week-Day One- Awkward Situations 

Are You Making A Baby? 

Maddie scrunched up her little face in confusion, tilting her head slightly to the side as if she were contemplating just what exactly was going on in front of her young brown eyes. Maddie was a very curious little girl at the tender age of eight. Like her Daddy, she constantly was looking to understand the strange and often odd ball situations the adults in her life always seem to get themselves into. Today she was suppose to be spending the day with her Grandmas. Her Daddy was outside fussing with her new baby brother Alex, who had needed a diaper change as soon as they had pulled up to her Nana and Gran Grans driveway. So she was tasked with going in search of her Grandma's when they didn't immediately greet them at the door like they normally did every time she came to visit.

Her Grandmother's didn't seem to notice her at all standing in the doorway of her Nana's study. Maddie was just about to get their attention when she heard her Daddy round the corner "Maddie did you find your Grandparents? What is taking you so... MOMS!" Her Daddy yelped when he caught sight of just what his daughter was staring at. Maddie had enough time to watch her Daddy pale considerably before he frantically slapped his hand over her eyes blocking her Grandmother's from her line of site.

Maddie heard a large thud and her Nana cry out in a squeaked voice. "Henry! " and her Gran Gran yell out "Shit! Regina are you okay?"

"Gran Gran you said a bad word!" Maddie cried trying to wiggle out of her Daddy's embrace.

"Oh god. Seriously mom...Ma Its 12:30 in the afternoon! Don't you ever lock the door?!"

"Henry what are you doing here?" Maddie heard her Gran Gran say in an irritated tone.

"Its Thursday. Maddie is on spring break and you guys agreed to watch her and Alex this afternoon, "

"Oh right, I'm sorry I completely forgot I agreed to that. You may open your eyes now Henry. Your mother and I are decent now,"

Henry removed his hand from Maddie's eyes. Maddie watched as her Daddy glared at her Grandmas who stood slightly apart from one another by Regina's desk both fully clothed and bright red from embarrassment. "Nana, Gran Grans what were you playing a game?" Maddie asked curiously. Her brown hair falling over her shoulder as she tilted her head to the side and scrunched up her face one more. Maddie noticed her Daddy too seemed to be bright red just like her Nana's favorite apples and he didn't seem to be able to look at her Grandmas in the eye.

"Ummm you could say that," Emma said with a helpless embarrassed shrug.

"Oh. Can I play?" Maddie asked innocently.

"NO!" Came three simultaneous responses from the three adults standing awkwardly around the room. Maddie frowned watching carefully as complete modification crossed her Daddy's and Grandmother's faces.

"Oh, but why?" Maddie asked pouting.

"Because Nana and Gran Gran were playing an adult game," Emma explained.

Henry groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Can we please just forget this happened?"

"Yes, I think we should just pretend the last 20 seconds never happened," Regina said enthusiastically her eyes wide in panic.

"But why didn't you have any clothes on?" Maddie pressed on her brown eyes unblinking starting down Emma.

Emma smiled at her Granddaughter nervously and glanced quickly toward her mortified wife and son looking everywhere but at each other. "Erm sometimes adults play games that don't require clothes,"

"Why?"

"We'll because,"

"But Why?"

"Maddie," Emma said sternly quickly becoming exasperated by Maddie's line of questioning.

"Gran Gran," Maddie said adopting Emma's tone and placing her small hands on her waist and looking so much like Regina in that moment when someone does something she doesn't approve of that Emma nearly laughs but just manages to control her amusement.

"Maddie please, sometimes adults do things that little children just don't need to know about until they are much much older," Regina explained quickly.

"But.."

"Maddie I'll explain it to you when you older," Henry said. "Your Grandmother's and I would really like to forget this happened now,"

Maddie folded her arms across her chest and pouted in response to her Daddy's plea. She remained silent as she followed everyone out of Regina's study and remained silent while her Daddy kissed her and little Alex good bye and awkwardly said goodbye to Emma and Regina when Maddie suddenly yelled "Wait!"

"What is it dear?"

"Where you and Gran Gran making a baby?"

"Oh God, just what I need," Henry muttered.

"No! No Gran Gran and I were not making a baby," Regina responded her face flushed once more.

"Oh," Maddie said disappointed. "Its just that a long time ago I caught Mommy and Daddy playing a game and then Mommy got Alex in her tummy because of it," Maddie explained. "Daddy didn't have any clothes then either and he turned all red when I saw them just like you guys are now. What's wrong?"

"Wow, this is...really...really awkward," Emma swallowed.

"Oh god, I wonder if Grandpa Rumple has a spell that will effectively bleach my brain," Henry muttered. "I'm going to leave and go to work now before you guys traumatize me any further"

* * *

Not to long after Henry left, Emma and Regina managed to keep Maddie occupied long enough for her to stop asking questions about what she had accidentally walked in on. In fact, Regina and Emma were pretty sure that they had managed to get their little granddaughter to forget all about it much to their relief. So around 5 pm Emma suggest that they all go to Granny's for an early dinner, as Henry wouldn't be out of work until late that night and it would be nice to get out of the house. As soon as Emma, Maddie, Regina and little Alex entered Granny's they were waved over by Snow and David. "Hey Mom, Hey Dad," Emma greeted the pair warmly as she and Regina took the table right next to Snow and David so they could talk easily.

"Mama Mawa! Papa Pawa!" Maddie yelled quickly throwing her arms around Snow.

"Hello Sweetheart. Have you been good for your Nana and Gran Gran today?"

"Uh huh! Gran Gran and I played Mario Karts and Nana let me help her pick apples and then Gran Gran read me and Alex a story because it was Alex's nap time and then Nana let me have some paper and we drew lots of pretty pictures," Maddie beamed.

"Oh is that all?" Ruby interrupted carefully setting down 2 hot chocolate and and sweet tea in front of Emma and Regina.

"Hi Aunt Ruby!"

"Hey squirt, So what else did you do today?"

"Erm nothing," Maddie said. Giving Ruby a slight smile "But I did catch Gran Gran and Nana playing a game this morning when my Daddy dropped me off," Maddie said sweetly.

Emma nearly choked on her hot chocolate while Regina attempted to stop Maddie from commenting any further. "Maddie!"

"Oh really?" Ruby said slyly. "What kind of game?"

"Ruby stop!"

"I don't know. Daddy says I'm not allowed to play. It's a grown up game that only grown ups can play," Maddie explained pouting at the injustice of it all.

"You don't say?" Ruby continued smirking at the look of horror mirroring Snow, David, Regina and Emma's faces.

"Uh huh. They were on top of Nana's desk and they didn't have any clothes on. And Nana was making these really weird noises and rummmmph," whatever Maddie was about to say was quickly muffled by Regina placing her hand over Maddie's mouth.

Glaring menacing at Snow, Regina angrily retorted. "It would appear that you have managed to get your revenge against me after all Snow. Your inability to keep your mouth shut is a dominate trait that my children and Grandchild share,"

"What's the matter Regina? A little frustrated are we?" Snow smirked while Ruby practically hyperventilate from laughter.

"Is there anyway we can start today over?" Emma muttered to Regina.

"I wish,"


End file.
